hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
God Tamer
Furious Gods + Colosseum Intensity 6 |health = 600 (Rider) 450 (Mount) Total: 1050 |backer = Dmitry Shcherbakov |numbers_required = 1}} The God Tamer is a boss in Hollow Knight. She sits at the top of the Trial of the Fool. Lore The God Tamer is a veteran warrior of the Colosseum of Fools, taking the mantle of boss of the last and most brutal trial.God Tamer Hunter's Journal entry: "Veteran warrior of the Colosseum of Fools. Fights by the side of creatures she has trained." She compensates her small stature by the strength of her tamed beast, alongside which she fights. They both present signs of The Infection. In-game events The God Tamer is confronted at the end of the Trial of the Fool after all other gladiators and foes have been vanquished. She abandons the fight if her mount was defeated before her. On the other hand, the beast will continue fighting even if she was slain. Upon defeat, the Infection within the beast bursts out, making it explode. Behaviour and Tactics The Tamer has the following attack: * Leap: The Tamer will leap into the air and swing her lance down. She brings her lance down just as she lands. God Tamer will track the Knight with this attack, bringing her lance down where the Knight was when she started the leap. Despite this fact, there is a maximum range to this attack and that range is about 75% of the arena. This attack happens independently of God Tamer's Beast's attacks. The Beast has the following attacks: * Roll: God Tamer's Beast will curl up into a ball and roll across the arena towards the Knight. It will traverse the entire arena and when it hits the wall, it bounces high into the air and will try to land on the Knight. The bounce does track the Knight, landing where the Knight was when God Tamer's Beast struck the wall, not when it started the roll. The Beast is invulnerable to Nail attacks but vulnerable to spells while it's rolling. * Spew: God Tamer's Beast will spew blobs of infection towards the Knight. The projectiles travel in three groups. One group drops just in front of God Tamer's Beast, another flies across most of the arena, and the third group splits the difference. This formation creates large, safe gaps on the arena floor between the groupings. The blobs will persist on the ground for about two seconds. Be warned that there are no checkpoints in the Colosseum, so if the player loses to the God Tamer, they will have to start the Trial of the Fool from the beginning. God Tamer stops fighting once her Beast dies. So it is recommended to face down the Beast while dodging and ignoring the Rider. There is plenty of time to heal before God Tamer enters the arena and both rider and mount have relatively little health by boss standards, making them susceptible to damage-bursting them both down, especially with Stalwart Shell equipped. The Beast has very few ways of dealing with attacks from above. Therefore, down-striking the Beast with the Nail is incredibly effective. The Spell, Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul, is useful in this fight because it can hit both the Beast and God Tamer per single spell-cast. It is also able to keep the Tamer away when dealing with the Beast. All Spells can also damage the Beast when it is performing a Rolling Attack. Using Descending Dark on the Beast gives invincibility and also deals massive damage to the Beast. Thus Shaman Stone is recommended. Location This Boss is only found in the Colosseum of Fools and Godhome. 01.png!God Tamer riding on her beast |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Beast's Spew attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Beast's Roll attack and Tamer's Leap attack |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Tamer giving up after her beast dies |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Arena in the Colosseum of Fools |Image6=Godhome Arena God Tamer.png!Arena in Godhome |Image7=God Tamer Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Achievements Trivia * God Tamer is the only backer designed Boss that is not a Warrior Dream. ** God tamer's initial name was Lobster Lancer and as the name suggests- the original concept for the mount was a giant lobster. ** The name Lobster Lancer is still used within game files ::"The Lancer is a mysterious, melancholy figure, ruminating in a field of countless discarded nails and bones. Hollow Knight may find the challenge is more than he'd bargained for if he should attempt to speak with the Lancer. For the Lancer is not alone, he is accompanied by his stalwart steed: a massive, battle-scarred crustacean. But the old warrior has led a long, arduous existence filled with regret... Perhaps he may finally find peace on the edge of Hollow Knight's trusty nail. Regardless of any embellishment from future bards, what follows is not a glorious battle between heroes; what follows is a miserable execution of a crestfallen veteran well past his prime."Lobster Lancer (Hollow Knight boss) on DeviantArt showing the original boss concept. * God Tamer is one of few bosses to have multiple entities attack the player, the others being Mantis Lords, Watcher Knight, Oblobbles and Brothers Oro & Mato. * The Tamer has the Dream Nail dialogue of generic husk enemies instead of the lines of the Colosseum's Fools. *As of the Voidheart Edition, beating God Tamer is no longer required to unlock the Pantheon of the Sage. However, her statue in the Hall of Gods still requires to beat her at least once in either environment to unlock it. ru:Божья укротительница it:Domatrice di Dei